Bloody Secrets
by Gaefen
Summary: AU - Amu Hinamori is kept in the dark. She knows she's not normal, but everyone refuses to tell her the truth. Soon she becomes attached to a stranger who seems familiar to her. She doesn't know why but feels he may have all the answers.
1. Chapter 1

In the midst of the dark depths of the Earth lies a castle-like mansion. According to rumors, it has been empty for many years and haunts citizens with Hell's darkest creations.

Or so they say from what I hear. The haunted part is obviously not true but that's where I live now with my awkwardly loving father, along with a horde full of maidservants and butlers. I'm the eldest and only child, Amu Hinamori. My family's wealthy—if you didn't know that already—and we're pure-bloods. Not the wizardly kind, I mean the non-sparkly vampire kind. So to cut to the chase, he's wants to get me married off, I don't know why. I don't blame him though, what with my escape attempts from all of my engagements for the past month and a half. Even though he tightens the security and orders all the servants to keep a lookout for me, I manage to escape one way or another.

"…Amu? Are you still asleep?"

Of all people to snoop on me, it was my father! I feign sleep until he walks past the door to his own chamber. I slip out of bed, already prepared for this moment several overrated times, and I rarely fail at my attempts. I put on a few agile clothes—a black miniskirt, comfortable cushion flats to go with my black-and-white striped stockings, along with my black skull zipper hoodie over a blue tank top. I grab two blue velvet ribbons and tie my bubblegum pink hair into two long pigtails, flowing down on either side of my neck. Then I made my way out the window, landing gracefully on my feet as I pass security and jump over invisible lasers and dismantle hidden cameras on my way into the woods.

"What's taking him so long to notice I'm not in my room?"

No answer. A mysterious stranger stood in front of me. Surprisingly, he wore casual clothes, which wasn't what I was expecting: An aquamarine stretchable long sleeved shirt that fit tightly around his body, exposing some muscles; a velvet black belt tucked around a pair of jet black skinny jeans and some solid yet very comfortable All-Star converse shoes. His hair matched his shirt, maybe even darker; his eyes were of a lighter cerulean blue.

"You must be my candidate for a bride."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your new and permanent suitor."

"That's such a shame. _What_?"

"Didn't your father tell you anything about me?"

"Maybe a little bit. Handsome, alluring and cold. Am I missing out on something, Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Who's cold? Me? I'd never. The joke is on you I'm afraid."

Right…as if you're not.

"I heard that. You're not very polite as they say, are you Hinamori-san?"

"Didn't anyone tell you to mind your own business?"

"That hurts, Amu."

"Oh you're just trying to manipulate me."

I felt a shove, driving me back against something solid; tree bark. It feels more like hitting hardened steel. My arms were bound; his lips were close to my own. I couldn't breathe. Was he going to kiss me? I blushed; the thought of it tormented me.

He stared into me; his eyes were glowing, as if he were putting me under a hypnotic spell. I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried. I underestimated him. I felt the energy from my body slowly fading away, weighing me down like cement.

"Get off me you bastard!"

I lunged at him with a high kick, but he dodged it before it could crack his jaw (as if it would do much), secured his arms around me, and clamped me to the ground.

"I'm surprised the effect hasn't kicked in yet."

My head felt like splitting into two. I was feeling the aftermath of whatever he tried to do to me. I tossed and turned, my body twisted in pain. He held me there, gently, and I felt his lips slowly brush across mine. It felt like a blissful lullaby, putting me to sleep and erasing the pain.

The last thing I felt was his warm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

"About time you showed up."

I carefully place Amu down onto the blanketed table. It seems that everyone who needs to be here are here. There's a stern look to her father's face as he stood beside her mother's preserved body sealed in a cold glass tomb. Rima and Nagihiko are here as well, which came to no surprise. They came to me in a dream, or so they insisted, a barrier between their realm and mine. It all came together the instant I was summoned. I knew who they were and what connection I once had with them, in a previous lifetime.

"Do you know why everyone is gathered here, Ikuto?"

I do. Though just for the heck of it, I let him lecture me.

"Amu was actually a miscarriage for Midori. She swore a contract that with our power we would allow her daughter live for sixteen years in her body that we preserved so she would remain the way you see her now. So Amu is a spirit living in a shell right now, but Rima will make sure to bind her to her own body."

That's right. They are the agents of Death, Angels that search for lost souls and guide them to become one of them. Though under some circumstances, they may abide by a contract in exchange for a soul that they return when the contract expires. This is a piece of knowledge that returned to me from my memory of being one of them, an Angel of Death.

"Your wife returns once I break the bonds of our contract, Tsumugu."

The room whisked in light as Rima performed the ritual. Underneath her feet, a magical circle formed as she chanted in faint whispers, her face full of concentration.

"_Consurge. Consiste._"

(Break free. Stay still.)

Both bodies levitated and froze in the air, but close enough so that Nagihiko could link their hands together.

"_Defaeco haec corporis._"

(I purify these bodies.)

Amu's body disintegrated into mist, whatever was left of her still lingered though.

"_Libero_."

(I set free.)

Midori's body gracefully landed onto the blanketed table where Amu was before. Her husband flocks over her like a worried wart when she awakened. Nagihiko stabilized Rima after the ritual was over.

"Nagi, help bind Amu to her body in my place."

Our hands were raised at the same level, something channelled in between. Was this the bits and pieces of Amu's soul that I was witnessing? It probably was.

"_Intro tua anima_."

(I enter your soul.)

Nagihiko vanished within a part of Amu's soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Where am I? I can't feel anything, no, that's not right. I don't even have a body. Am I trapped in my own conscious? It feels like it, everything is thin air to me. There's nothing but fog, no shadows. It's just me, all alone. Wait, I sense someone else is in here with me.

_Who are you?_

"I'm an Angel of Death. I'm Nagihiko. You need a body, right?"

_Yes, but I don't know how to go about doing that._

"I can help you bind your soul to a body, but it must be from your own."

_I don't know where else I would have a body though..._

"Follow me. We can find one soon enough."

_If I can't move, how can I follow you?_

"Remember what you look like before and your conscious mind should be able to visualize it."

I remember having a different hair colour, pink. It's long and silky smooth at about shoulder-length. I have vibrant ember eyes of a yellow-orange mix, and other small features for the rest of my would-be body. My bust wasn't very big to begin with if I remember right. Oh, and I usually tie my hair up whenever I feel like it. Was it in a ponytail, pigtails, long tails, and a chignon or in a tight bun? I don't know.

_How do I look?_

"Naked. I don't feel like conjuring up clothes for you, so we can cover it up with some fog."

_Thanks...I guess. So, where can we find my body?_

"I have just the thing. Watch this; it's a previous lifetime of yours."

It feels like we froze in time, I sensed nostalgia hammering my mind. I do kind of remember this place. Was this how I used to live? Being a runaway daughter due to domestic abuse? I wonder. Oh I remember this, sort of. There I am! Oh? She seems sleep-deprived and she feels truant-like. I don't know if I can pull this off flawlessly. How did the old saying go? Never hurts to try...does it?

"What's wrong? You look gloomy."

_I honestly don't think this works. What happens if I'm seen by something or someone?_

"Oh that. I can go with you if you want. That way, nobody can see us."

_I guess we need to hurry. I'm kind of feeling heavy and numb here._

We approached the other me carefully, trying to get her attention while not making it seem like she's talking to thin air. Either way, I don't think this helps our cause, or hers; poor girl.

_Hey, you. Can you see us?_

"Huh? What am I saying? I can see if as if I were looking in a mirror. Does that make any sense?"

I think I looked confused. I glanced over my shoulder at this Nagihiko guy. He can't be seen by people? Wait, he did mention he is an Angel of Death. Though, this other "me" must feel awkward thinking she's talking to herself.

_Well, I'm a part of you. That is, a missing part of you that you don't know yet._

"Oh, so I'm talking to an imposter who looks like me?"

_I came from a distant future. You're going to die here if you don't accept me. Only I can change your fate because I'm you._

"Okay, deal."

_Why are you so eagerly willing to accept? Aren't you going to question me?_

"You're funny. Didn't you just say we're both one and the same?"

Her outstretched arms were waiting for me. I faintly hear Nagihiko chanting in quick whispers.

"_Adstringe._"

(Bind.)

My soul seeped into this body, being bound to it by a powerful magical force. Energy was drained out of my body. What was he doing to me?

"_Dedisce__ omnis tunc dormi._"

(Forget everything then fall asleep.)

All I saw was nothing, as drowsiness overwhelmed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Just when Nagihiko returned, the two of them broke out in a heated argument. I turned a blind eye on them; their quarrels are the least of my interests. I look over my shoulder at Amu. Odd, her hair length seems shorter than usual. Still, it has the same silky smoothness that any woman would die for.

"Ikuto, are you listening?"

"No. Was I supposed to eavesdrop on you two bickering like shrieking cats having a cat fight?"

Nice save. Though Rima was clearly not impressed by such a lame excuse, she doesn't show it.

"As I was saying, we need a drop of your blood. It serves as a medium for this spell."

"What purpose would that be?"

"Only you can lift the mark from her that I am going to put on her in a moment. However, you cannot do it unless I give you permission to. She is bound to you by your blood, though she can't recognize you. You both are eternally engaged after all."

With a quick swipe of my pocket knife, I drew blood from my fingertip. It dripped into a small vial as I licked off the wound that instantly healed and handed Rima the vial in her unoccupied hand.

"_Tantum solve ubi concedo."_

(Only dissolve when I allow it.)

She poured the tiny drop of blood onto Amu's right thigh. It transfigured into a purple star encircled by a blue spades, yellow diamond, red heart and green clover. The same mark appeared on my right wrist facing the opening of my palm.

"You now have the power to change from human to vampire at will. Humans only see a scar on you both. Those who are devoted to you or who you trust can see it. There is only one condition to this power: You cannot tell her truth, no matter how hard you try, until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I will keep an eye on her with my companions, this I vow."

Utau and Kukai were beside me in an instant. They were the only two I could ever trust with keeping an eye out for Amu whenever I couldn't. They weren't restrained by this power the two Angels granted me, they could easily do it in a heartbeat. After all, both of them are excelled in ancient magic.

"It's settled. Midori, Tsumugu, rest assured that your nice successor will protect your daughter."

Nagihiko implanted false memories into Amu. Then the two disappeared in a quick snap of his fingers. The three of us changed into our human forms, which is not much different than our vampire ones. Rima sent us through a portal conjured in the mirror on the wall, transporting us to another world, where we would spend most of our lives in.

A soft voice resounded in my mind:

"Don't fall for her just yet. You'll regret it forever."


	5. Chapter 5

_I wanna get over you; tell me what I have to do..._

"Mmm. What time is it?"

Nine thirty-eight. I still have a few more hours before Latin at noon. Usually I don't sleep in this much, maybe I was dreaming. I can't remember any of it though, let alone the scarring on my thigh. At least I don't get woken up by parents anymore, I moved out from their house three months ago. That was when my father was a drunkard and well, things weren't too shabby. So I ended up in living in residence on campus permanently.

"Eggs and toast again. I should do some grocery shopping later."

No milk. The roommate across from me always manages to sneak in and snatch it while I'm not looking. Damn that guy, always freeloading off of my fridge. Why does he give off the impression that he's a cat or something? I'd better rush to my lecture hall before I'm late, though the prof never cares if we're tardy.

"You have a milk stain under your lip."

"Oh my, did the cat get caught?"

"Stop mooching off my food, Ikuto."

"Hey, it's not my fault your door is unlocked, Amu."

He knows I'm going to buy some more food anyway, mostly chocolate flavoured. I met him a while back when he transferred to the college. He may look handsome, even when his hair is dishevelled, but don't let it fool you; he's a freeloader of my food and his dorm's always messy. I think I got too used to his prowling every morning that I don't mind his company sometimes. He seems to give off this strange vibe where he's hiding something from me, what, I have no clue. I just have this deep suspicion that he knows something that I'm not supposed to know.

I always get this strange feeling whenever I try remembering what I dreamt the night before or I feel dizzy and nauseous. It's as if something or someone is warning me not to tread to deeply into it or I might end up hurting myself and maybe others around me. Whenever Ikuto's around, it disappears like it never happened before. Maybe it's because I'm lonely and so is he, ugh I don't know. I'm just jumping the gun again. Well if that's the case, I should probably lock my door so he doesn't sneak in. Then I won't have to buy groceries every so often! Sounds like a great plan to me, though I will miss his company.

"Thanks. Maybe I should now that I think about it."

* * *

><p>"Why are you following me?"<p>

"We live on the same floor, across from each other."

"That's not the point! You just want that milk don't you?"

"A little bit. You've got a lot on your mind lately."

What a sudden topic change, wait! Does he know I was thinking about him?

"Eh…so you were thinking about me."

"How did you know? I mean...there's no way I would!"

Way to dig your own grave Amu.

"I wonder why I feel safer when you're around."

"Oh? Falling for me now, are we Amu?"

So he saw through me, damn it.

"T-That's not true! I mean, you a nice guy and all but..."

"You think that I might know why you've been acting strange lately. Sorry, but I don't."

"Then tell me why you keep giving off hints that you do know!"

I think he's angry now. He nearly made a dent in the wall next to my door. I've never seen him this angry before though. I better be careful with my words. He leaned into me; his head towered over mine, most of his energy sapped from punching the wall.

"Stop making it so difficult for me."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't think I can hold it in much longer.

The temptation almost controlled me, taunting me, mocking me like a troll. I'd rather not bite her, if I can maintain it. I don't think I'm ready for the consequences yet. I'm just going to grab something to drown the hunger.

She was shaken, her eyes glued to me as if she was my prey; anticipating freedom. My arms snake around the bags until they found my ultimate salvation: chocolate milk.

"I'll be taking this, thanks."

"Hey! That's mine!"

I'm long gone before her reaction. I firmly shut the door, turning the lock before she'd barge in. That takes care of that.

"Why did you steal my milk?"

Or not, think again. She's so persistent. Luckily she can't hear me tuck the carton in the fridge so I pretend to drink it loud enough for her to hear.

"It was irresistibly delicious. I'll get you another one. Though I should thank you for letting me have a drink."

"Oh sure, it's one of those cheesy one-liners isn't it?"

"You know me better than that. Besides, shouldn't you be studying?"

"How can I when you locked me out of my own room?"

She can't be able to know that. Maybe I underestimated her, no, are the conditions broken? This feels like a premonition, as if Rima's telling me to stay away from Amu as far as possible.

I unlock the door, grinning as I usher Amu to her room, patting her shoulder.

"Milk's in the fridge, didn't drink any of it."

I feel her eyes staring at me, freezing me in place at my door.

"Hey...you know something I don't right?"

Can't..move. Has her powers gone berserk to bypass even Rima's? This can't be right, it's too early for her to change.

"No."

She doesn't believe me, I can feel the tension in her rise; my body feeling rather numb. She doesn't take no for an answer.

"Why does no-one ever tell me what's going on?"

...Choking. In any case, my neck feels like it's strapped in a tight leash. She needs to calm down, before I suffocate in this body. I can't change form while restrained in ancient magic.

"If you free me I'll gladly tell you."

I manage to trick her as she loosens her grip on me. I quickly turn on her and trap her between my arms against the wall. Her small figure shakes beneath me, so her temporary berserk phase took a little toll. I gently lean forward, our heads bump lightly against each other as I stare down at her. Her eyes tell me everything: she wants answers to so many questions she has. But now is not the time, not yet.

"Should I kiss you as thanks?"

"N-No! Don't do that!"

"Then look at me and don't look away. Good. Now, forget what happened just now. You never bought milk, I never followed you. You were just going to study for your midterm. We never met in the hall, and you'll wake up thinking nothing happened. Got it?"

I made sure the effect of the spell sunk further into her, as she looks pretty stoned. The iris of her eyes were glossy, her pupil hollow; her cheeks flushed. I watch her stagger her way to her door, hearing her mutter a faint okay before locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"You guys felt it. She's slowly breaking the chain that's weighing her down."<p>

"That's no coincidence. Even with your power, you can't keep her in check."

"So what will you do now? You can't turn her away forever."

"That's the last thing I need to hear from you Utau. I'll take it slow, keep pretending she didn't say anything and deny whatever she asks. You know the usual."

"You'd go that far even though it hurts you to do it?"

"Not much choice now is there?"

"Then if she forgets about you and moves on with her life, what will you do then?"

I don't know. Maybe that's all I can do for her. Ignore her and force her to forget about me. She's a strong woman; she should be able to get through this without me in the way. Soon, the one she will run to won't be me, but Tadase. Just grin and deal with it.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am me, she is me, you are me, and then who am I?_

Ouch. I feel like I just got over a terrible hangover, sad thing is, I probably don't remember a thing last night.

"Crap! I forgot about that midterm!"

Panicking, I rush to my desk to find my study notes scattered everywhere. Damn girl, you must have studied your ass off. No worries there, right? Oh wait, I feel like I'm missing something else.

On my way to the kitchen suite, I find my groceries on the table and a note stuck to the fridge.

"Refill your fridge, idiot…? This isn't my handwriting. Whatever, I can't think straight right now."

Quickly, I made breakfast and hurry off to catch my class. It seems the professor has a new teaching assistant with her. I think her name was Utau Hoshina, that famous singing prodigy that's getting her internship here to get into showbiz; after all, the professor does vocal coaching apart from her teaching job. Utau doesn't look very pleased to see me though. She hands out the midterms and when she gets to my seat, she whispers softly so that only I can hear her.

"We need to talk after class. It's important."

I scrambled quickly through the test and handed it in before anyone else completed the first two pages. The TA excused us both and ordered me to follow her up to the rooftop. I felt my blood boil as we walked up the flights of stairs and through the door, something doesn't feel right.

"So what was so important that you dragged me out here for?"

She glared at me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me firmly.

"Whatever you do, don't ever get near Ikuto."

I wonder if she is his girlfriend, what with her overprotective gestures.

"It will hurt you more than you think. You should forget about him and move on with someone else."

"And if I refuse?"

A black aura emanated from her. I think it's safe to say I struck a nerve, since she has this devilish grin on her face as she looms over me.

"I'll hunt you down myself, just as I did with all the other girls that were chasing him."

"You're hiding something from me, just like he is. That's why you're telling me this. How much more are you planning to hide from me?"

"You're not as dense as I thought. If you really want to know then I'll tell you. You're not who you think you are, and you're about to find out what that is."

She pointed at my thigh; the scar was a bit different than usual.

"And that isn't a scar, that's…"

"That's enough, Utau. We swore an oath together to never tell her the truth."

"You don't seriously believe that do you? Don't you see she's already at her limit?"

"That's why I'll set her free. She won't be happy if she's with me."

I dropped to my knees, as if my body weighed me down. I felt something inside me change into something unimaginable. My blood boiled, resonating with his; I was bound to this man through his blood. I felt my jaw, and soon enough, I could feel my fangs spring out.

He saw the terrified look on my face. He knew I didn't want this to happen; he was going to make it all disappear as if it were a dream. He walked over to me and placed his left hand on my head and stuck out his right hand beside me. A bright light shone from the floor, a circle with a spades, clover, heart and diamond.

"_Corrumpo nostrum viniculum_."

(I break off our bond.)

A drop of his blood trickled onto the floor and the shackles that held me down broke off like shattered glass. I fell forward into someone's arms, heavily fatigued. The last thing I heard was a voice casting another spell on me.

* * *

><p>Before I could finish the last verse, Utau stepped in and finished it.<p>

"_Dedisce omnis et vivere naturalis vitae_."

(Forget everything and live a normal life.)

Utau looked at me; her eyes are filled with worry and confusion.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It's what I should've done a while ago."

I vanished into Amu's room and tucked her in. This is what she would want; besides, she would probably die from shock if she found out her real origin.

"So you're giving her up to me, Ikuto-nii-san?"

"I'm only doing it so she won't be unhappy. But I'll come back for her."

"You know I won't hand her over when the time comes."

Challenge accepted. Surprisingly, he's not a little kid anymore; he's grown a little.

I look back at Amu, sleeping so peacefully. There's no guarantee she might remember me since I won't be the one by her side. Tadase will always be there instead of me, I don't want to give her the burden of being with me as a vampire.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up to the smell of freshly made food. I don't remember letting anyone into my room, but whatever. Food is food.

"Good to see you up, Amu-chan."

Is he new here? Probably a familiar face I don't recognize yet.

"Thanks, I guess. Do I know you?"

"I'm your neighbour in the dorm across from yours. Name's Tadase. The dorm leader let me in since she was worried about you. You've been out for a few days."

He's my neighbour? That doesn't seem right.

"Say, do you mind if I go do some shopping first?"

"I can accompany you if-"

"I want to be alone." 

* * *

><p>As I fumble my grocery bags out the convenience store after a "Thank you for your patronage!" from the clerk, I continued to walk back to my dorm past the train route. It's surprisingly windy out. Crap, I knew I should've checked the forecast before going out dressed like this.<p>

_Clink._

Great, my shoe just has to be stuck on the train tracks; and to make things worse, I can hear the train signal blaring aloud. It looks like it's coming straight at me at full speed, the brakes sure love to break at such a ripe timing. I toss my groceries onto the other end and struggle to unhinge myself.

"What a crappy way to die."

"No kidding, silly Amu."

Whose voice is this in the shadows? More importantly, how does it know me?

"That doesn't matter. Now do you want to get out of here or not?"

"What does it look like to you right now, Captain Obvious?"

"You're snarky as usual. Swear an oath to me and be free, or I can leave you here to die."

"Can't you just grab me and get out of here?"

"Swear."

I already hate this guy, but I don't really have much of a choice.

"I swear to do whatever you want as long as you get me out of here!"

"Then I pledge myself unto thee, as your saviour and master."

He takes my hand and kisses it gently, and then grabs me and pushes me out of the way while he takes half the impact of the train crashing into him. He managed to somehow sidestep it in a blink of an eye. No human could possibly survive that.

"Your arm...how is it still there?"

"It's nothing new. Let's go, _Amu_."

His voice, the way my name rolls off his tongue; it's so compelling. No! I must resist!

"Who are you?"

"You know that, or do I have to remind you once more?"

_Bite_.

So this is what he was after, blood. I'm just a plaything to him.

"It's part of the oath. You are bound to me as my slave. I can give you special treatment if you like."

"_Fuck you_, Ikuto."

"You know you liked it. I can taste it in your blood."

He grabs my arm before I can slap him.

"I hate you."

I grab my groceries and briskly walk ahead.

"That's my girl."


End file.
